


焦虑 Angst

by LovelessHeadless



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessHeadless/pseuds/LovelessHeadless
Summary: OOC因为我控制不住自己的双手。Gideon离开之后，对Dilaudid上瘾，害怕被遗弃的Reid和压抑的Hotch。严重恋父情结警告。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jason Gideon/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Part One

所以，针头是重要的。第一次看着Tobias将针头刺进你手臂的皮肤，一阵冰凉遁入静脉后消失得无影无踪，你就知道结局会如何。只是，每天看着镜子时，都要对自己再否认一次。你提前结束了局里给的休假，几乎是各项评估一结束就回归了探员生活。你知道Hotch并未上报你的成瘾状况，你理应在营救结束后就再未使用过阿片类药物，加上在组里的其他人也尚未察觉的情况下，你才能毫无阻碍地归队。

从Tobias 在郊区墓地死去的夜晚算起，已经过去五 个月零一周。氢吗啡酮只需要两三周来建立耐受，之后的每一次，你都需要更大的剂量仅仅为了维持一样的释放感。是的，告诉自己，你只是为了消除身体焦渴的感觉，而不是其它。不再准确地知道自己需要多少毫克，不规律的睡眠和糟糕的饮食让你失控的同时无法计算氢吗啡酮的代谢速率，就像你无法计算母亲遗传给你的东西会在哪一天让你陷入疯狂。物质依赖，以及极度的焦虑。你将放在洗手台的包背好，在外裤上蹭掉底部的水渍，推门走了出去。

  
毫无帮助，真的。互助小组，笔记，棋盘，电影，书籍，无一例外。 除了Hotch，你开始叫他Aaron。一开始，你回应了许多以往一向忽略的带有目的的男性，洗手间，或者你们走到停车场。有时也接受别人带你回家过夜的邀请，喝酒，然后他们打手枪或者你会干他们 。 大多时候你也懒得走后门，只是操他们的喉咙。男人的嫉妒心和占有欲完全不亚于女性的，你知道很多女人在做爱过程中会哭，这算是正常现象，而对于男人来说，射精后的空虚和流出的泪水一样使夜晚变得漫长。你从不让别人碰你，清洁意味着太多麻烦。对此你只是，不那么感兴趣。整个过程中常常几乎没有语言交流，这一点都不像你。但现在即使不在床上，你的话也越来越少。

性是最直接的释放，最容易对自己作出解释的行为， 你疲惫到不想再顾虑，可精神上的负担从未就此减少。但无论情况再糟，你从不请假，以至于上班时的状态极不稳定。你听到Hotch开始叫你的名字，然后 才回过神，再次投入思考。他的眼神在你身上停留，你回避， 你知道他会找你谈话，关于那个本该在那晚结束却弥留至今问题，只是关乎时间罢了。Haley和他分居，并在不久前提出了离婚，他见到Jack的日子不用猜也知道越来越少。除了外勤，他几乎把所有时间花在办公室里。往往下完一盘棋，你抬头看向习惯性的方向，他的身影依然停留在原处。他逃避回家，就像你所做的。他有自己的问题，你们都是。

没什么能比回避让压力变得更明显，有时你和Hotch会单独留在外地警署为你们设立的办公室，JJ大多数时间都在讲电话。一切和往常一样，他看确实起来没什么变化，不提及任何工作以外的话题，传达指令简短又高效，在你陈述地理侧写的时候看着你，神情 自信专注，做些补充，然后你们一起去和余下的人汇合。还有时你们一起出外勤，去监狱和正在服刑的杀手谈话。直到死刑犯Chester Hardwick，康涅狄格州，一个一贯沉默的连环杀手提出和BAU会面。你通常不喜欢监狱这样太具侵略性的冲突集合地，可药物在血管里奔腾，让你难以抑制地感兴趣，你期待来之不易的访谈机会。来程顺利，监狱长是个对连环杀手颇有研究的老好人，可Hotch似乎一直强力压抑自己的焦躁。你不以为意。

当Hardwick终于开始挑衅，Hotch一反往常，立刻脱下外套西装外套，解开领带鼓励眼前的冲突。你从来没见过Hotch不系领带，衬衫的扣子解开来的样子。他的神情变得不同，使你从中识别出了熟悉的东西，在你一次又一次站在洗手间的镜子前时，你知道这是什么。几乎像被人用枪指在后脑勺，你别无选择只好依赖上这份相似和渴望，比之前的每一次都要严重。这份迷恋立刻 大脑 被识别了，恐慌一瞬间吞没了你。你迅速转移了Hardwick的注意力，Hotch则全程保持着那个样子，集中且跃跃欲试。直到放风时间过去，狱警才想起这件小小房间里的会面，满脸歉意第将没有佩枪的你和Hotch送了出去。

所以 “ 探访还算顺利 ”， 你简单告诉JJ。算是。

你长久以来等待着的和Hotch的谈话。他将车停在公路旁，你趴下去为他口交，没有试探和亲吻，只是他的手按在你头上，焦躁的揉弄和粗暴的主导，随着男人压抑的喘息你吞下了他的精液。接下来一路上是沉默的，他依然紧锁眉头，没有交流也完全不是回避，你很容易就看出使他不发一语的想法无论是什么都和你无关。就像什么都没有发生。那天晚上，你翻倍了前一天的剂量，并主动跪下为对方口交，喝陌生人为你买的酒，你听他说话，对于故事间显而易见的事实偏差没有任何表示，他的手一整晚都放在你的腿间。 那晚 你同样没有回家。

你提高了用药的频率，将注射器和药瓶随身携带，把它们和Gideon 留给你的信放在同一个夹层里。你不喜欢药片，会让你的胃难受，而且感觉也不对。而这件事完全取决于你的感觉。有时坐在匡提科洗手间的隔间里，你闭上眼睛仰过头去就能得到脱离的快乐 。物质滥用和杀人在没有那么不同，一个逐渐失控的过程的演变是如此清晰的被Hotch看在眼里，而Morgan和Emily以为是创伤后应激障碍的缘故，Morgan开始每天监督你按时回家，早晨Emily会带咖啡和茶给你。Hotch叫你去谈过几次话，在只有你们两个的场合，你表现地敌对、散漫，还有什么体面需要保持呢？你把袖管卷起来，将少量新鲜的针孔毫不忌讳地展示在Hotch面前和他对峙。他给你警告，关于在案件中不要意气用事，将每一步都和小组商议，以及一定要等待后援。然后他站起身，绕过办公桌，与你擦肩而过离开了房间。

一次案件结束后，回到BAU已是夜晚，其他人纷纷收拾好东西陆续离开，连平时落地后往往有一堆文书要处理的JJ也一脸轻松地与你告别。时针停在十一点刚过，你穿好外套将皮包套在肩膀上却无论如何无法起身，手指伸进夹层一一掠过冰凉的药瓶和细长的注射器，最后停留在熟悉的信封上。那是一封不用寄出的信，你在Gideon的小木屋就将它读完，回来后你挑选了 邮票贴在信封。亨氏沙鹀，Henslow’s Sparrow， 一种濒危的北美雀形目鸟类，淡咖色的小巧鸣禽，常常在草地和沼泽活动，在灌木丛中休憩。正是Gideon会喜欢的那种。

他们终究都会抛弃你的，无论理由是什么。

不知过了多久， 你终于找到勇气起身， 几小 时前在飞机上不安的感觉从未消退，你深切知道自己需要什么。推开洗手间的门，里面空无一人。你 走进隔间， 双手微颤拿出药瓶和注射器。 距离上次注射以及隔了太久，这次的案子太忙。几乎没有独处的时间可以用药。一针推进体内，白色的灯光 变成耳鸣冲刺进干燥的眼球，你 彻底站不住，跌坐在马桶边。 恍惚之中你听到 有人走进洗手间，脚步顿了顿，你看到那双皮鞋走近，又 走开。 当你整理好一切，从地上爬起。 离开洗手间， Hotch 就 站 在过道里抱着手臂看着你， 眉头紧皱。

当他把你拖进办公室的时候，你还处在平静的松弛感之中。 他递了一杯水给你，你没有接过。他也没有坐下。

“Reid，你知道Gideon不会想看到你这个样子。 ”

“你令他失望了，也令我失望了。去整理好自己，你被停职了。局里会安排你的督导，那个人不会是我。 ”

你默不作声。

他忽然走进， 抬出手臂想把你还进怀里。你看到身影的逼近，抬起脸，像受到了莫大的侮辱。他的动作没有停下，看着你的眼睛，试图强制地按定你的身体。不容质疑，就像往常一样。 你奋力地反抗他，用尽全力击打他身上所有地方，发疯似地捶，踢，大吼。好像出生之后所有的痛苦、所有没能流出的眼泪都被发泄出来。 Hotch 一句话也没有说，他又是那样的表情。眉头紧皱，脸色可怕地盯着你，他的眼神越来越暗，一只手一下子掐准你的脖子，把你死死顶在墙上。他用劲很大，你险些昏迷，一瞬间放弃了所有动作，双臂抽动着垂下来，所有泪水都涌了出来。他靠近，很近，那双你无论梦中还是清醒着都每分每秒追随的眼睛就这样看着你看着你，无比寂静的瞬间，他的注视将你全部吞噬。心脏痛得要命，你发觉自己就像面临死刑的罪犯，却不知何时被决定了命运。他的眼睛，他的睫毛，他的气息…都像临刑前为你祷告的神父。聆听眼泪的寂静，将吻过的十字架贴在你的额头同你一起听候行刑。然后，他引领你走向无痛的死亡。

  
他的吻来临了，有些干燥的嘴唇缺少温度，湿润温暖的舌头和你的搅在一起，泪水的咸味带来麻痹的感觉。Hotch用舌尖的 动作将它们抹淡，温柔地引导你，鼓励你和他一起坠落。

“It's okay.”他轻轻说着，语调像在安慰小孩子，异常温柔。紧锁的眉头有了欲望的牵引，可仍然不肯解开。你想象不出，他的躯体紧紧压在你的身上，你想象不出身处此境的自己该怎么思考、怎么行动。你想象不出，他想要你，你看不清这个眼神。他仍然紧紧地掐着你的脖子，手指就像中世纪的刑具紧贴你的下颌，控制着你的视线和脸孔的方向。神经传来的信号从未更加清晰，呼吸被抑制的感觉给你释放，将你从溺水的疲惫中解脱，麻木的痛感持续着，你从未感觉如此安全。血液冲向面部皮肤和大脑，而你的眼皮几乎无法合上，你被紧紧包围。这，Spencer Reid，就是你此生会感觉最接近真实的时刻。真实，就像所有人都向你承诺的一样。

You are doomed.

Hotch的动作从未停下，他要你看着他，要你和他亲吻。他只想要你给他自己。卷发搔在脸颊边，随着Hotch索取你的方向晃动而摩擦，痒痒的。

直到他用手解开自己的皮带，你也只好伸出手臂脱掉了毛衣，一个有点过度却完全错位的举动。你不知道接下来怎么做，只好鼓起勇气看他的眼睛。脖子上的指印持续作痛，你止不住地咳嗽流泪。他缓慢又轻柔地亲吻你的脖子和耳朵，从脖子后方将手掌插入你的头发，你知道这个时候它们一定是卷曲且乱糟糟的样子。他的手指在你的发根游走，立刻令你想起Hotch给Jack戴上帽子，为儿子把头发拨开眼睛穿好外套准备回家，然后一把抱起他让他对自己说再见的时候。

你终于在一瞬间理解了他现在的眼神。，他作为一个父亲的样子，他作为一个丈夫的样子，他作为一个男人的样子……那些无法入睡的夜晚，崩溃过后你无力地想着他的样子自慰。你想着他抚摸你，一边操你一边告诉你他从见到你的第一天就想操你。 你想象到他对待儿子的温柔。你想他，你想他，你想他。

“A—Aaron？”

你需要知道这不是梦，你需要知道有时眼前的荒诞性可以忽视。你需要知道这和药物不同，你可以抛开一切接受这样的快乐，

他没有回答，只是更加用力将舌头侵入你，睫毛轻轻颤动。你出于太过荒谬的兴奋而很快手脚冰凉，裤子里好热。Hotch吻了一下你的额头，你感觉到他的手掌从发根再次移动到你的脖子，狠狠抓着你的脖子，指甲透进你的皮肤，他的手一只就将你钉住。你被这突如其来的粗暴麻痹了，那些压抑羞耻的梦再次笼罩过来。Hotch的另一只手不耐烦地解开你的皮带，金属搭扣的声音胡乱响着，他一下子用手握住你的阳具。

早就涨得难受了，就像无数次噩梦醒来，你得想着他好让自己释放。Hotch常年持枪的手粗暴地玩弄你的性器，年长男人的技术格外好，强硬又引诱的手法就为了让你崩溃。手指时不时划过顶端的小孔，手掌握得好紧，猥亵式的玩弄让你再也无法坚持。Hotch掐着你的脖子越来越紧，他深色的眼睛一点儿也不移开你，这样的威压让你以最快的速度去了，你无助地射在了他惊人的鼓胀上。放在你脖子上手随着你下体的阵阵抽搐慢慢松开，他看着你。用沾满你温热精液的那只训练有素的手一下子就是一巴掌。窒息高潮后缺氧你的被一下子扇翻在地，Hotch不耐烦地将你的腿踢开，弯下腰揪起你的头发将你的脸按在被你的精液所覆盖的鼓胀上。你的身体听从痛苦，立刻跪好，唇齿贴在Hotch 又硬又热的裤裆。你瞬间 放弃了所有想法。

“乖男孩。”

Hotch将腰带整根抽掉甩在一边，扒下内裤让挺立的粗大器官打在你脸上。你来不及作出反应，他就用手指撬开你的嘴巴， 粗暴地就像对待一条繁殖用的母狗的屁眼，呻吟着将粗大硬挺的性器完全没入你的口腔。他的两只手抓着你的头颅操你的脸，手指压着你的上下颚不让牙齿剐蹭到阳具。一下一下地粗暴操着你的喉咙。他不允许你参与，每有呕吐反射他就将器官深深插进你的喉咙，然后再松开。他知道自己要什么。卷发被唾液和胃里的混合物粘在你脸上 。Hotch毫不顾忌地使用着你的头颅，泪水滴下去，直到他再次按紧你的下巴，将大量热流灌进你肿痛的喉咙。被松开后你立刻弯下腰将身体里的东西全吐了出来，浓稠的白色精液混合着大量黄色发酸的胃液被喷在地板上。你用手掌支撑在秽物上，想支起身体。

Hotch蹲下身，将你抱进怀里。他摸着你的头发，温暖有序。就像那个你从未得到的父亲的怀抱。尝到嘴里有口腔 内壁 挤压牙齿锉出的血，你丝毫不在意。

他带你来到沙发 边，脱下被弄脏的衬衫彻底擦干净你的脸。JJ总说你有着最可爱的眼睛，此刻你发自内心祈祷这是真的。Hotch静静看你整理好，看你脱掉衬衫，内裤，以及那双可笑的袜子。然后他伸手帮你整理好头发，拨开遮盖着你眼睛的脏乱卷发，一脚把你踹倒在床边。那种痛苦感觉又再次覆盖上来。你知道Hotch喜欢什么样的，喜欢如何做。

他又用力在腹部踢了几脚，你蜷缩起来。他踩过你的肩膀让你面朝上躺着，地板一点也不凉，只是很硬，很硬。你在这个时候才刚刚感觉到温度。Hotch跪下分开你的腿，把你的屁股拖过来垫在他的大腿间，毫无预告地把整根阴茎插进了去。撕裂的痛感顿时贯穿全身，你的脑海里不知道为什么，忽然想起一个跪地祷告的修女被巨大十字架从身下贯穿到颅顶的雕像。大脑居然搜索不到出处，但肯定来自看过某些作品。此时你无法思考，因为不被允许。痛苦的忏悔是性，痛苦的性是忏悔。一切事件的内在联系。你确切知道它们的意义。

这感觉一点都不陌生，对你来说，性永远和痛苦相连，即使没 有丝毫快感。Hotch似乎从开始就掌握了让你变成婊子的要领。肌肉因为痛苦而收缩，贪婪地吸食着根茎，这感觉好像要尖叫。男人狠狠抓住你的大腿，拦腰将你抱起，他的阴茎还在你的身体里，你像 音乐盒 里的玩偶，被钉紧、玩弄，发出痛苦又动听的声音，直到你面对面坐在他的怀中。Hotch开始快速抽插，你的器官摩擦在两人的小腹之前，硬硬的，就像在操Hotch的肚子。你低下头，闻到了血和其他味道。你伸头去蹭男人的脸，急躁地索吻，把舌头伸进他的嘴里。你喜欢被他操。Hotch的双手捏着你的屁股，一下又一下地干进去，你被疼痛和前列腺的共同快感侵袭，就像刀从身下捅进肠道，一路贯穿到脑仁。他太大了。比你想象中的要大得多。你被渴望着，被发泄，就像婴儿在他怀中摇晃。Hotch的手从屁股移到大腿，缓慢又严厉，好像要把指印烙在你的皮肤，另一只手则掐着你的后颈吻你。

“Spencer……”

“你喜欢这样，你需要这样，是吗？

回答我，乖男孩。”

是的。

你直接被操射了，阴茎抵在Hotch的肚子上抽动，精液流进他的肚脐。快感抽走了一切，你彻底绵软，无力地趴在Hotch怀里，熟悉的渴望涌了上来，你发觉自己的心悸和无法抑制的四肢的颤抖。Hotch毫不理会，呻吟着在干你，一下又一下。他的手指在尾椎骨处抚摸，顺着你漂亮的脊椎骨一路移到后颈，双手捧着你的脸慢慢亲吻，轻柔地好像在哄你入睡。随着一阵热流在两人小腹间涌出，体内的药物被部分清除，尿骚味带着温度蔓延开来，你尿了。几乎，你在父亲怀里被操失禁了。Hotch轻轻抚摸你的后颈，赞扬你。他低头舔弄你的胸前，贪婪地啃咬你的乳头，你感到撑紧下体的阴茎几乎被整根拔出，自己像个刚出 生的软骨头小狗被猛地套下去，尿液在皮肤撞击时的声音随之应和，Hotch狠狠地干你的肠子，随着一阵呻吟用精液灌满了流血的肠道。他没有改变姿势，将脸埋在你的颈窝处的发尾大口呼吸着，你好像要哭了。他没再说一句话，你不舍得睁开眼睛，越抱越紧，直到两个人的体温慢慢恢复，皮肤变凉，他才将软掉的器官从你身体里抽出。

你当然没有被停职。你们开始在工作结束后频繁见面。出外勤时的酒店，或者 Hotch 的房子。

有时你崩溃，Hotch会为你注射，即使他知道一次和无数次没有任何区别，但除此之外他不允许你使用，然后他把你抱在怀里，慢慢抚摸你的背，直到你们都睡着。很多这样的时光。有时你顺从地跪在Hotch脚边，用脑袋焦急地蹭他的腿，没有语言，你试图爬上来吻他或者解开他的皮带，他就一巴掌把你放倒，你的头磕在地板上 。这样重复许多次。还有些时候，他喜欢一边干你一边让你为手枪口交，你闭上眼睛，努力地舔弄枪管，几乎要把它吞下去。Hotch看着你，忽然将枪收走扔在一边，暴怒地咬你的肩膀或者掐着你的脖子射在你身体里。

释放之后他闭上眼睛和你贴在一起，你盯着他，有时Hotch闭眼太久了，久到你以为他真的睡着了。一种异常平静的感觉将你托起， 周遭的一切都在缓慢移动，好像背景就要切换。你慌忙伸出手去抚摸他的眼睛，就在他睁开眼之前，睫毛会轻轻颤动。无论是在亲吻时还是打扰他的休息，你都对此着迷。就像童年时路边的小狗，鲜红的血液一股一股静默地流出，覆盖在深色半干的血迹上。你用手抚摸它的眼睛，让它快快睡着。午后的日光包裹着柏油路面，催促着一切场景的模糊。你蹲在路旁，忘记了全世界就在身边， 不断安慰它，直到它不再呜咽，停止颤动。

回 到 家，你躺在床上睡去。 某天在 母亲又一次发作时，你爬上床，用手轻轻抚摸她的眼皮。她惊讶地看着你，你观察到当眼泪停滞在母亲的脸颊时，她好像再也无法忍受，摸了摸你的头发。然后 别过脸去， 让你离开房间。


	2. Part Two

爱是悲哀、占有和失去。而你看过的大多数关系只用一个词就能总结。生活不需要解释也会继续向前，它等不及任何关系的修复和挽回。对于你， Gideon  是悲哀， Maeve  是失去， Aaron  是占有。

Maeve  死的那天晚上，它等了你一下。不知道为什么。你及时赶到现场，解下眼罩，看着 Diane  的眼睛告诉 Maeve  你爱她。你吻了这个歇斯底里的女孩，这个忍耐着厌恶的吻使她感到这个世界对她再次的欺骗，一切不公对她的挫败，一次绝望的背离。她扣下板机。一切尽失。《自杀倾向患者体内细胞的自发性死亡》， Diane  的文论题目，绝望又偏执的谬论。可这份热情的宿命，你不断诘问，你与 Maeve  的相识好像只是为了以你的方式结束她的生命。没人救得了她，你失败得彻底。所有人看着她和 Diane  倒在血泊之中，她的眼睛没有闭上，像被风包裹的琥珀，看起来很美，很生动。你愣了很久，把她抱进怀中。她的发丝柔软，就像你在前一夜做的那个梦。梦里你和她结婚了，她的发丝隐藏在洁白的头纱下，你几乎伸手触碰，清澈的气息在教堂的窗前萦绕。眼前的她和你想象中的一模一样，死去的灵魂缄默着，你紧紧将余下的部分藏在怀中。

而这就是生活在它那短暂的停留中施舍给你的一切，长达几个小时的拥抱和紧靠。像行人驻足观看街边卖艺的人，花两分钟娱乐自己，丢下几个硬币。

不知过了多久，他们将你和 Maeve 分开，你的手臂彻底僵硬，保持可笑的弯曲姿态直到你努力想掏出家门的钥匙。你的手指无法使用这些太小，太小的物品，不知谁在为难你。你狼狈地跌倒在地上。

大家不再提起她的名字，所有关于浪漫关系的话题都被小心绕开。你觉得麻木又难以忍受，将一切投入在工作中。这倒是 BAU  内共通的应对机制，所有人了然且熟练掌握。没有哪天更容易忍受，醒来是件痛苦的事情。你从 Maeve  的声音中进入现实，她的气味淡出，你意识到自己的存在，床被的触感，喉咙收紧被沉默的哭声阻塞，似乎准备再次发出呜咽，眼角和脸颊干涩，好像泪水再也无法流出。你最痛恨的现实，现实无法带来真实，只有它被抽离后留下的残骸，提醒你自身的解体，爱的遗失。噩梦也是安慰，梦中的爱可以带来伤害和痕迹，而不是醒来后空白的沉默。

毫无疑问，从这难以忍受的现实中拯救你的是一份默契。你在晚上找他，时隔数年的深夜电话，他当然知道为什么。再次纠缠和相互侵占是最好的选择，这种选择存在的本身就是荼毒。几年来，你戒掉药物，却从来没有放弃这种同等欢愉的可能性。根本没有戒掉的人，只是戒掉够久的人而已。你常常用那段回忆自慰，之后又变得健康起来，不再那么苦于社交。不需要再去找他，你有了能维持生活在正轨的所有因素，于是这段关系结束了很久。而现在是重温旧梦的最佳时机，生活重新回归了腐烂而熟悉的阶段，你丝毫没有犹豫。母亲多年拘谨严格的生活，疯狂却在最细微的地方时时流露出来，聪明的 Dr. Spencer Reid  束手无策，只能被动求救于显而易见的绳索。

这种不健康的循环将毒素侵蚀入骨，你和 Hotch  都处在麻痹之中。对现实的分析早已使你的神经瘫痪 ， 无所谓。你知道他不会离开。究竟恶习难改。

你们依然是最了解对方身体的人。 Hotch对待性的暴戾一如既往。偶尔梦中惊醒，痛苦和疲惫使他无法勃起，破碎的梦境，戛然而止的虚幻幸福，你对此早已麻木，只好深深地拥抱他，心里却没有任何感觉。你们从未对此互相安慰过，没有用，你们都知道。你不接收情绪，也不去分析，分析除了使你瘫痪之外带给你无尽的地狱。如果没法操你，他就会揍你保证你感受一样的痛，你被放倒在地上因为疼痛呻吟时，他就肆无忌惮地玩弄你的阴茎，你当然每次都射出来。无论Hotch要求什么，你都会给他。有时在餐厅的洗手间里，他强硬地将你推进隔间，立刻蹲下给你口交。他深色的眼睛看着你，诱惑、攻击。你有时想这么多年是否Hotch付出了太多的代价，只为了保持他这个从来不曾改变的眼神。他这些年来越来越少的言语，越来越成熟甚至老去的样子，你有时候觉得他可怜，一个执着的自恋狂。十足的可怜虫，渴望控制一切，却和你一样参与却改变不了结局。多年不变，从第一次见面，你就倾慕他，不断追随甚至在精神上跟踪他，同时沉迷于他的恶劣之处，就像你深切地可怜他，可怜人类。没有体面，你们赤裸相对，他占有你，你离不开他。

做爱和欺凌是对爱表达的点到为止。

你的器官在火热柔软的口腔中被唤醒，在男人灵活老练的舌头下，你很快就缴械了。 Hotch满意地吞下你的精液，然后站起身，解开皮带，一把将你摁在墙上狠狠进入，撞击你的身体直到你感到腰肢快要折断，忍耐着呻吟，恐惧地哀求。和往常一样，如果你的表现让他心烦，他就捂紧你的口鼻直到你昏过去。他也常常故意激怒你，忽视你们同样的痛苦，叫 Haley的名字，或者忽略你身体的需求，完全把你当女人对待。

你也会干他，如果他想。他的手臂支撑在墙壁上，发出压抑的呻吟声。邪恶只不过是脆弱的基因表达， Foyet  独自占有 Hotch  的夜晚是你们共同的秘密，而这个身为人父的男人的残缺只会让你勃起。每当此时，你都无比沉迷，将双手滑过他肩膀和胸前发热的肌肉，绕过腹部的刀痕，紧紧贴在他的后背，将无数亲吻落在他的皮肤。然后你扶着他的腰将阴茎抽出，再狠狠插进去。这时的 Hotch  就会像一头奶水穷尽的母牛在幼崽孜孜不倦的吮吸下那样，不情愿地扭动。她能提供给孩子的只有血水。他会射精，肛门里一些大肠液流出，低吼着颤抖着高潮。然后是很多很多的亲吻，很多很多沉默和相拥昏睡，安静的夜晚，好像每次都是告别的那天。

你慢慢恢复了和 Gideon  的通信频率，大概两个月一次。他有时不回信，但这真的没什么差别。 Gideon  是个比你的父亲还要疏离和难以接近的人。只能通过背影无限地猜测他，吸引他的注意。你见过 Gideon  的儿子， Stephen  比你小几岁，他和 Gideon  并不太相像，不像 Jack  完全继承了 Aaron  的眼睛和某些神态。他可能更像她的母亲，又或许是和父亲相处太少的缘故，但你立刻从他身上感受到一些相同的感情。你很快就走开了。因为有些时候，人的感情是种很无聊，又有点恶心的东西。

你曾把Gideon的回信拿给Hotch看，没有说话，然后把头埋在他的腿上，为了一些安抚，从纸上难以获取到的东西。

然后Gideon死了，你见到他的时候他也已经死了。你陷入巨大的悲痛，疯狂地投入象棋和鸟类研究之中。不然对于一个依然是缺席的父亲，你还能得到怎样的结局呢？这段面对棋盘、鸟类书籍和遗留信件独自玩耍的时光，似乎才真正是你童年的消逝。你知道父亲是软弱的，他不可能对自己的至亲道歉。他太遥远，你需要他，可你不是他，也永远无法成为他。之后，你只好原谅他，在接下来漫长的人生中继续爱他，恨自己。

在这糟糕的人生中，渴望的一切都从未得到。你当然会遇到Hotch，向他展示你从天性和经历中学到的关于爱或依恋的一切。他是从理想中走出的具体化事件，你见到他的那一刻，就知道他是你那无处可诉的爱的对象。Aaron Hotchner，不知道他如何是看待你，那些让他痛苦的记忆中有着怎样关键的细节，让他同样选中你，然后把赤裸的行为和释放后精神暴露给你。他的父母，Jack，Haley，Foyet，你的父母，Gideon，Maeve，病状和谋杀，好像都是事件发生的因素，让你们把一切发泄在对方身上，人生彻底纠缠在一起。这的确太卑劣，但却是你们拥有的一切了。

现在回忆起来，你似乎每时每刻都在头痛，为了安慰神经的热茶和咖啡，你却好像因为手中不断分泌的汗液而差点抓不住纸杯，和强健的母亲不同，你的疯狂展示在虚弱的角落。

Spence，我说过每个人都会离开。那天夜里，他走出你的房间，不久后关门的声音传来，你缓慢挪到被他留下的位置，在他的体温上入睡。第二天，他再也没有来匡提科。你从未尝试过联系他。生活一如往常。

你们再也没有见过。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称叙述特别感谢@https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian 太太的作品提供的灵感。特别感动的HR的描写，看完之后无法抑制的心情，是我想写这篇文的初衷。再次赞美！


End file.
